Autonomous-driving vehicles such as vehicles that autonomously operate with limited human inputs or without human inputs are expected in various fields. Since autonomous-driving operations of such autonomous-driving vehicles may not involve human interaction, people outside the autonomous-driving vehicles, such as pedestrians and human drivers on other vehicles, may not be able to guess or perceive intention or behavior of the autonomous-driving vehicles. By contrast, a human driver may provide a hand gesture and/or a high-beam flushing to express the drivers intention (e.g., proceed or yield). It would be useful to provide useful information from autonomous-driving vehicles for traffic safety.
These and other issues are addressed, resolved, and/or reduced using techniques described herein. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the relevant art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.